


Her Shade Of Blue

by ShadowRikku



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRikku/pseuds/ShadowRikku
Summary: Jamie decides for once he's going to be shelfish concerning Brienne.





	Her Shade Of Blue

"Do you remember the first time i held you?" Jamie asked Brienne as he clutched her to his chest. When she did not respond Jamie continued.

"Do you remember how you would not hold me back after i confessed i loved you? How frightened you were that i was going to hurt you? Oh, but you eyes held such hope that it was true." Jamie whispered to Brienne as her head slumped slightly to the side. Jamie took the opportunity to nuzzle the crook of her neck.

"Do you remember the first time we lay together?" Jamie asked as he laid Brienne down softly. Her hand ran down his chest as it came down over his shoulder. 

"Do you remember how all you had to do was gently touch me with your strong hand and to assure me everything was alright?" Jamie cried as he grabbed her hands and laid them over her chest.

Suddenly, someone grabs Jamie by the shoulders to shake him violently. "Bronn?"

"Yes it's me you fucker and we need to get moving!" Bronn yells.

Now, Jamie is extremely aware of his surroundings. The cold, the harsh wind, the stench of death. Most importantly, Jamie is aware of the lack of someone's presence. He instantly looks down and he sees.  
He sees the trail of blood leading from the battlefield to the tree line where she now lay. Brienne, his wench, motionless and cold. Jamie looked to Bronn with tears streaming down his face.

"My Brienne..." Jamie sobbed.

"Look at me," Bronn said as he took a firm hold of Jamie's shoulders again. "I know that you love her, but she'll be safe here 'til we can get back and get a cart to get her. Seeing as we're on fuckin' foot we can't carry her. The Night King is close and we have to fuckin' move now!"

Jamie nodded numbly. He then reached to his sword belt and grabbed the dragonglass dagger Brienne had made for him after his arrival to Winterfell. After looking it over, jamie caressed her cheek one last time.

"I know that you cannot remember the things i asked you now, but i do and i always will. But there is one thing that will not be taken from me." Jamie growled as he raised the dagger above his head and plunged it in to her heart.

"The fuck you doin'?" Bronn yelled.

"That bastard took the only thing that mattered to me." Jamie rose slowly and turned to Bronn. "I could not bare the thought of her rising as one of them and serving that monster."

"Aye." Bronn whispered

As they walked in silence back to camp Jamie thought of Brienne. Her eyes specifically. There was nothing that would ever be so blue or honest again in his lifetime, perhaps ever. There was simply no way he could leave her to become one of them. 

Brienne's eyes wouldnt be the right shade of blue, and that was a memory Jamie could not bare.


End file.
